1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ink-jet recording apparatus including a resin base member formed as one member.
2. Description of the Related Art
An ink-jet recording apparatus has been known. This ink-jet recording apparatus controls a conveyor unit to convey a recording sheet through a conveyance path in a conveying direction and controls a recording unit to eject it droplets to record an image on the recording sheet in a state in which the recording unit is opposed to the recording sheet in a direction perpendicular to the conveying direction.
In order to reduce a size, cost, the number of components, and the like, there has been known a structure of such an ink-jet recording apparatus which does not include a sheet metal component for positioning the conveyor unit and the recording unit but include a resin base member formed as one member to support the conveyor unit and the recording unit.